Ten Drabbles
by Angel Reaper
Summary: Hellsing drabbles inspired by random songs. Involves different characters at various points in the plot, so some might have spoilers. Rated T for brief mentions of violence, but nothing explicit.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any of its characters, they all belong to Kouta Hirano. I don't make any money from this, it's simply for fun.

A/N: The challenge – put your music player, iPod, whatever, on shuffle. Write a drabble for each of the first ten songs that play. You only have the duration of the song to write, no more no less. Don't edit anything, just let the ideas come. Post up the results, and enjoy.

These drabbles are all over the place; some are funny, some are serious, some make no sense at all. Quite a few have subtle hints of my favorite pairing... *cough* Most seem to come from the OVA/manga universe, although one or two could be from the TV series or even an AU place. I hope you guys like this, I definitely enjoyed doing this, so I might do another one in the future.

* * *

_Sugarcult – Bouncing off the Walls_

"It's not dignified of vampires to eat colorful powdered sugar from a straw," Alucard snapped at his fledgling. He gave a violent shudder as he watched Seras open another Pixie Stix and pour the candy into her mouth. He never should have told her that vampires could tolerate liquids and powdered foods.

Seras gave a quick unintelligible answer and stuck her now bright blue tongue out. She squeaked as Alucard made a grab for the rest of her stash, dodging in the nick of time. She quickly phased through the wall to escape, and Alucard followed behind.

After waking up from a long night with little sleep from the sound of running feet and squeals, Integra looked irritatedly upon her vampires. They were collapsed on her bathroom floor, and it appeared that Seras had candy held tightly in her hands.

* * *

_Papa Roach - Scars_

Anderson didn't hesitate; he held the Nail of Helena tightly and drove it deep into his chest. It tore right through his heart, and he could feel the thorny roots digging into his body immediately.

Briefly he thought of the children at his orphanage. All that he did, he did it to protect them. When the battle was over and if he survived, he wanted to go back to the fresh air and light laughter. Maybe he could even get Maxwell to let him retire from Section XIII.

The thorns dug in deeper, bringing a feeling of numbness. Anderson wondered vaguely if there would be a permanent mark; ever since becoming a Regenerist, he hardly ever scarred unless it was a deep wound. He didn't have time to think further- Alucard shot him in the head with an exploding bullet from his Jackal.

* * *

_The Killers – Somebody Told Me_

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me your name, mon-cherie?" Pip asked half- teasing half-pleading, flashing a charming smile that would ordinarily make any woman melt. Seras simply smiled politely and waved good-bye to the mercenary as she walked out of the dance club. Pip couldn't help but watch her mini skirt sway as she moved, sighing with disappointment.

"She's got a boyfriend, you know," the bartender said. Pip laughed.

"What kind of boyfriend lets his woman go to a club alone?"

"Who said she was alone?" a dark voice said behind him. "I like watching how… vermin crawl over themselves to even be close to her."

* * *

_Mamiko Noto – Karanui (Jigoku Shoujo ED)_

Alucard stared bleakly at his cell door. He had lost track of how many months he had spent bound and staked to the wall, an overgrown rare insect in a private collection hidden away from the world.

When? When would Arthur release him again? Would any of the Hellsing descendants release him again?

He gave another tug at his straight jacket, but this attempt was just as feeble as the last. The damn stakes; they were designed to steal away his strength, then use it against himself and anchor him down. Even if he did manage to break free, some of his energy would still reside in the silver to help restrain him again if needed. A part of himself will always be basted to Hellsing for eternity.

* * *

_Jack Johnson – Lullaby_

Seras rolled restlessly onto her side. Even though the sun had risen, she still couldn't fall asleep. She wished that she had her Discman and favorite CDs; listening to music always seemed to help lull her to sleep.

When she was younger, her mother always sang a lullaby to help her sleep. She couldn't quite remember the words, but she hummed snatches of the melody. After several rounds of the song, she heard a low growl inside her head.

"_Police Girl, go to sleep."_

"I'm having a hard time falling asleep, Master," she protested. "Music helps."

"_I'm having a hard time sleeping listening to your caterwauling. Just sleep."_

* * *

_Panic! At the Disco – Camisado_

"Have you been fighting again, Seras?" Nurse Jones frowned disapprovingly at the scrapes and bruises covering the young skinny blonde. Her split lip and rapidly darkening left eye looked like the worst injuries.

"Not my fault," Seras muttered. "Billy and Jonathan were being mean about my haircut, so I roughed them up a bit to shut their big mouths." She ran a hand through her short uneven locks, refusing to look the woman in the eye. Nurse Jenkins sighed, then stood up to retrieve the bottle of antiseptic.

"You know, if you keep causing trouble Seras, you're never going to get adopted. Eventually you're going to have to learn how to settle down. Don't you want a new family?" The girl's arm jerked in her firm grip from the antiseptic's sting.

"I had a family," she said. "I don't need a new one."

* * *

_JET – Come Around Again_

"Don't worry, Master, Alucard will definitely come back," Seras assured Integra the first day after Millennium's assault on London, the first day of Alucard's absence. She repeated her affirmation the next day, and the next. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years.

"Alucard is-"

"You've been saying that for the past ten years!" Integra snapped. "And still that blasted vampire isn't back yet!"

Seras looked a little hurt. "But he will, Master." She pointed the scars on her neck, the initial bite from her sire that turned her into a midian. "This is the promise he made to me that he would come around again."

Integra sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I don't mean to doubt you, but it's been such a long time. I'm beginning to think-"

"He's coming back, Master," the blonde vampire said firmly.

* * *

_Sanctus Real – Thank You_

"Why did you change me, Master?" Alucard paused at his fledgling's question. They were leaving the building in Badrick, the insane priest Anderson having fled only moments earlier. Turning around to face her, he looked at her innocent confused face.

"Why do you want to know, Police Girl?"

She fidgeted momentarily, shifting the weight of her gun between her hands before continuing. "It's just… strange that you would give someone like me immortality."

"Do you wish that I had not offered that night?" She shook her head. "No… despite everything, I'm grateful to you. Because of you, I see things so differently now. Everything seems more… beautiful, like there's a new range of colors that I can see."

He grinned at her response. "Perhaps you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth then. Just enjoy your new life."

He turned around to walk away again, but his ears did pick up the quiet phrase uttered from Seras' lips. "Thank you."

* * *

_Green Day - ¿Viva la Gloria? (Little Girl)_

"Why are you crying, little Police Girl?" Alucard called out in amusement at the retreating figure of a blonde police officer. Absentmindedly he rubbed the healing bullet wound in his shoulder. It barely hurt, and the flesh was already almost finished knitting itself close.

Seras ran as fast as she could, her eyes blurred with terrified tears. She had to get as far away from the man- no, the monster, as fast as possible! Her heart thudded in terror, and she could hear her blood rushing in her ears.

She cried out as she tripped over a tree root and crashed into the dirt. For a moment, she just lied there trembling. This was all too much; her teammates dying, then coming back as something not human, a sham of real life... the strange man in red who seemed just as bad as her teammates in terms of inhumanness…

The policewoman slowly made a fist in the dirt and carefully picked herself up. No matter what happened tonight, she had to survive. She had nowhere else to call home and no one else she considered family; if she died, she would just be forgotten by the wayside. More than anything, Seras wanted to be remembered by someone, anyone, and to know that she would be missed.

Red eyes carefully observed her from the shadows, and a smile curled on his face.

* * *

_3 Doors Down – Away From the Sun_

"Why won't you drink the blood, Police Girl?" Alucard said impatiently. She sighed listlessly, absently adjusting her gloves as her master held out her nightly ration of blood.

"I miss my old life, Master," she replied. "I miss going out during the day. It feels like I'm even starting to forget the exact shade of blue the sky is."

"That's ridiculous," he said bluntly. "No!" she snapped back, surprising him for a moment. "I'm tired of living in the dark, away from the sun!" Her eyes blazed, a combination of anger and sadness. "I just want to be able to go out again, to not be so isolated from the rest of the world!"

Something clicked in Alucard's mind. "You don't want to be alone, is that it?" Seras nodded. The master vampire sighed, rubbing his temples a bit. He set the blood pack down into the ice again, then knelt in front of his fledgling until he was at eye level with her.

"Master, what are you-"

"Police Girl, you are not alone in the dark," he said slowly, his gaze never wavering. "I am also here."

* * *

A/N: If you liked these, please review!


End file.
